1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a driving apparatus for a doll, and particularly to a driving apparatus received in an doll and liked with a phone.
2. Description of Related Art
The mobile phone is very popularly used in our daily life in addition to the traditional telephone set. Because it is easily portable, the mobile phone makes the communication by phone much handier accordingly. It is the reason why the mobile phone is widely loved by a great deal of consumers and it has become almost every one got one mobile phone.
Although it is very convenient for us to carry a mobile phone while going out, in fact, the mobile phone is frequently kept in a state of on even if we are spending a great part of the time in the office or in the house. However, it is worth us to consider that if it is necessary to hold the mobile phone in case of receiving a call or making a call while we are not out.
For a traditional telephonic apparatus, there is a non-holding device designed for the hand holding set of the telephonic apparatus in the office. The feature of the non-holding device allows the hands not to be interrupted and keep doing a work has to be done.
By the same token, a non-holding device being designed for the mobile phone is helpful for hands keeping doing work at hand in the office or in the house. Other device designed for such as keeping away from the electromagnetic wave is useful either and a Japanese Utility Model registration numbered 3038524 discloses a device to prevent from contacting the electromagnetic wave generating from the mobile phone.
Of course the non-holding device adapting to the mobile phone is required to lay on a desk or be exposed outward such that it can be appended a function such as increasing an visional amusement and fun in addition to receiving a call or making a call.
An object of the present invention is to provide a driving apparatus for a doll, with which the doll can perform specific movements while a phone connecting therewith receiving a call or making a call.